yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrone
"Keep moving... dont ever fall prey to time.." ~ Tyrone 'First Name' Tyrone 'Last Name' Jenkings 'IMVU Name' NPC played by Tasanagi 'Nicknames' The slash-man 'Age' 39 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 220 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' Tyrone is a very stern and serious person, who rarely ever smiles. Though as a child and through his teenage years Tyrone is seen smiling and even laughing with his friends. However, as a result of the death of his father, and the death of most of his friends and master, Tyrone became a silent and coldblooded killer. He has no qualms about killing anyone and everyone in his path, stating that his only aim is to "Keep moving." Despite Tyrones personality which has labeled him a monster by the public, he is seen to have some form of kindness within him. He also deeply loves his late father. Tyrone understands what it means to wear one of the headbands of power and lives his life for the sole purpose of finding his father's killer. 'Clan & Rank' Head of the Sunset blades 'What district do you live in?' Resides in District 1 'Relationship' N/A 'Occupation' Hitman Abilities *Tyrone is a Highly skilled swordsman able to deflect crossbow bolts and shatter bullets as well as perform lethal sword attacks. Tyrone can use his subconscious mind to create completely new combat techniques in the middle of battle as taught by his Sword Master. *He is fairly strong able to cleanly slice through thugs and warriors quickly and effortlessly and pierce a person's throat with his sword sheath he is also able to jump quite high and his speed and agility are his only skills that match his strength. He's also strong enough to send a guy twice his size flying into a wall with a single punch. *Tyrone normally fights with his sword in one hand but when facing stronger opponents or higher numbers he will use two hands for a stronger attack. *Tyrones speed and agility are such that he can quickly slice a RPG Missile in two and shatter a bullet into molten shards. Tyrone is also fast enough to avoid the Sword attacks of even the most powerful of samurai warriors, and can dodge bullets too and counter and deflect a volley of crossbow bolts and is agile enough to perform a jumping frontflip over 20 feett. ''Chi Control *Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness ''Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. *In different cases, the user can produce chi by channel the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang.. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Force Armor Generation: Users are able to shape their chi around their entire figure in order to protect themselves from harm and inflict damage to those that do not possess a physical form. *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body wether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be intheir true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. **Power Manifestation:Tap into the enternal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. **Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any enviroment. **Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. **Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. **Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. ***Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy ehanced strikes. ****Life-Force Beam Emission : Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. ****Life-Force Ball Projection : Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas. ***Cosmic /Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State Users are able to place themselves in calm mindful state. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilties to superhuman levels. **Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. **Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. **Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. ***Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. **Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights **Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. **Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. Weapons Tyrones only weapon is his sword, previously wielded by his father, Rokutaro. It's a long bladed sword with a square gray guard, and a red colored hilt and sheath. It also has a string with a small ball or pearl at the end of it on the bottom of the sword. Allies/Enemies Allies- His gang Enemies- Anyone that crosses his blades path 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Sensei Category:Hadou Master